


Déployer Vos Ailes Et Laissez-Moi Aenir à L'intérieur

by Gzmoii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: “Where are you going?” Bucky pretended to not hear Steve, running his hand over his smooth jawline. From what he could tell, Sam really liked a guy who could clean up nice.
    “Cologne.” Bucky mumbled to himself, leaving the bathroom to search for his favorite cologne that Sam had picked for him. He sprayed his neck, so when he went in for a friendly hug, Sam would catch the cologne’s scent and Bucky would be able to draw out the hug while Sam breathed in the aroma.  “So, this evening out with Sam is a date?”  “Shut the fuck up, Stevie.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates to "Spread Your Wings and Let Me Come Inside"

Bucky had a few things that he wouldn’t, in no circumstance, allow. Somewhere at the top of said list, was anyone flirting with HIS Samuel Thomas Wilson. 

Well, not technically  _ his _ , since Sam had no clue about the way Bucky felt, but  _ still _ . No one touches Sam. No one but him. Not even Steve. 

Actually,  _ especially  _ not Steve. 

“Hey, Buck, you seen Sam? I wanted to go for a midday jog. You think-” 

“He’s busy.” Bucky ran a comb through his hair, making sure it was perfect, not a single hair out of place. “And he can’t. We have plans.” His tone was clipped, bordering on rude. He couldn’t help it, he hated when Steve and Sam went on runs together. That stupid ‘On your left’ Steve said every time he passed Sam made Bucky’s blood boil. 

“Plans, hm?” Steve raised an eyebrow, walking over to where Bucky was fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. “What kind of plans? Can I-”

“Hell no, Steve. You’re not invited.” 

“I’m pretty sure Sam wouldn’t mind...” Steve’s grin widened and Bucky shook his head. “Stevie, maybe I just want to spend time with Sam this time. You know, we can still manage to be friends when you're not around.” Bucky tried to explain, taking in a deep breath after he’d finished speaking. 

“Where are you going?” Bucky pretended to not hear Steve, running his hand over his smooth jawline. From what he could tell, Sam really liked a guy who could clean up nice. 

“Cologne.” Bucky mumbled to himself, leaving the bathroom to search for his favorite cologne that Sam had picked for him. He sprayed his neck, so when he went in for a  _ friendly hug,  _ Sam would catch the cologne’s scent and Bucky would be able to draw out the hug while Sam breathed in the aroma. 

“So, this evening out with Sam is a date?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Stevie.” Bucky mumbled, his cheeks turning red. He licked his lips, rolling up the sleeves of his grey Henley to show off his arms. Sam had a mild fixation with his brand-new vibranium arm, which was another thing for Bucky to use to his advantage. “I’m meeting Sam at his place. I’ll see you later.” 

“Sure you will.” Steve leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. “When’s the last time you got laid, Buck? You’ve been on dates in this century, but none of them have worked out as well as they did in the ‘40s. And they seemed so taken with you, too.” 

“Boo, you whore.” Bucky rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair for what was probably the thousandth time. Maybe he should’ve gelled it back, instead of just tucking it behind his ears? “Not everyone is as eager to get in everyone’s pants as you are.” Bucky looked his best friend up and down suspiciously. Did Steve sleep with Sam? During that two-year trip, when they had gone across continents to look for him? Bucky’s hand clenched into a fist. 

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.” Steve shrugged. “Have a good night, Pal.” He stepped forward, placing his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky nodded, unable to stop himself from picturing Steve and Sam, sharing bedspace in small motel room. It wouldn’t take long for Steve to make the first move. Seeing Sam in bed, his neck exposed as he laid his head back, completely vulnerable as he slept? Bucky wouldn’t last a second if he was lucky enough to be barely clothed, lying next to him. It would only take a small shake to wake Sam back up. He’d look at Steve, his eyes wide and innocent, and Steve would be done for. He’d lean in and press their lips together, and he would instantly want more. Sam was so damn perfect, Steve would be an idiot if he stopped there. When Sam went compliant in his arms, he’d press Sam into the bed, strip him down, and fuck him. Steve would have his hands around Sam’s beautiful neck, putting a light pressure just the way Sam liked it, and Sam would scream Steve’s name, the sweat glistening on his body making his skin shine like gold in the dim light. 

“Buck, you okay?” 

Bucky blinked repeatedly, looking at his fist where it was embedded in the wall. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath. The image of Steve fucking Sam just made him angry. No one should do that except for him. He pulled his fist out of the wall. “I’ll fix it when I get back home.” He hurriedly left his and Steve’s apartment, hopping on his motorcycle and going to meet up with Sam.

* * *

 

Sam whistled when he saw Bucky, who was leaning against his bike, waiting for him. “You been here long, Gramps?” He said, walking over to Bucky’s motorcycle and opening up his arms. “Come here. Been a while, hm?” 

Bucky nodded, pulling Sam into a hug, his head fitting comfortably on top of Sam’s. 

“You smell good.” Sam commented, burying his face in Bucky’s collar. “Although the homeless look did work for you, I gotta say, I prefer this. You clean up nice.” 

“Thanks.” Bucky blushed and squeezed Sam around his waist gently. “Hop on. We’re headed to that Hookah bar, right?” 

“Yeah, man. Got some friends waiting for us there.” Bucky held out a helmet towards Sam. “Let’s get out of here before your bedtime, old man.” 

“Keep talking, and you can fly to the Hookah Bar, instead, Birdie.” 

“Is that right?” Sam cocked an eyebrow up at Bucky, smirking, and Bucky had to will his dick into submission as he watched Sam situate himself on the motorcycle. 

Bucky got on behind him, using his hips to nudge Sam forward so he could still steer. He suppressed the urge to groan at the feeling of his hips pressing against Sam’s ass and closed his eyes, picturing dead kittens to keep himself in check. He took a deep breath and started the vehicle, driving them both to the Hookah Bar.

* * *

 

“This is James.” Sam gestured to Bucky, who was standing in front a group of Sam’s friends.The only face that seemed at all familiar was Colonel Rhodes and Tony, and that was exactly a positive thing. 

“Barnes.” Rhodes nodded stiffly at Bucky, Tony leaning onto his shoulder. 

“Where’s Star-Spangled and Slutty?” Tony asked, although no one seemed particularly unhappy that Steve was there. 

“Don’t tell me you brought another guy to hit on everyone here, because that shit is not going to fly a second time, Samuel.” The one who spoke this time was unfamiliar. She had a curly afro that framed her face nicely. 

“I’m not-that’s not my thing.” Bucky cleared up quickly. “Also, I go by Bucky.” 

“Well, Bucky,” She looked between Bucky and Sam for a few moments, “I’m Misty Knight. I’m not here for any of your white boy 1940s bullshit, so leave that at home.” 

Bucky grinned. He liked Misty already. Upfront, honest, and not the type to put up with anyone’s bullshit. “Yes Ma’am.” He saluted her. 

Sam continued onto the next person. “This is Luke.” He introduced. Bucky nodded, stepping closer to Sam, wrapping an arm around his waist subtly, trying to give off ‘Mine’ to Luke without Sam noticing. “And his girlfriend, Jessica Jones.” He nodded to the woman next to Luke, and Bucky relaxed slightly, although he didn’t move his arm. He liked touching Sam. 

“So, your first time in one of these?” Misty asked. Bucky nodded, taking a seat next to her, putting Sam on his other side, at the end of the couch. 

“Yeah. Sam thought I’d like it. He usually isn’t wrong, so...” Bucky shrugged. 

“I’m never wrong. You should just accept it.” Sam added, putting his feet up on Bucky’s lap. Bucky pushed Sam's legs away.

“Move your talons, Birdie.” Bucky teased. Sam grinned, his gaze challenging, and met Bucky’s eyes with his own.

“Make me.” 

Bucky swallowed hard, nudging Sam’s legs slightly as his dick responded to Sam’s words in earnest. He cleared his throat loudly. “Hey, Tony, you have any of that..” He cleared his throat again as Tony passed him a flask full of Asgardian Mead. 

“Plenty where that came from. You’ll need it, trust me.” Tony looked at Bucky, amused. “Tonight’s gonna be a good night, don’t you think?” He asked Rhodey. 

“Just good?” Everyone, already clued in to Bucky’s massive crush on Sam, laughed at his expense. 

“That means they like you.” Sam whispered in Bucky’s ear. 

“...Yeah.” Bucky agreed, doubtful, taking another large gulp of Asgardian liquor. “Fill me up, Tony?” He held out the flask

“With pleasure.” Tony grinned, before blowing smoke in Rhodey’s face and taking the flask, filling it and giving it back. 

Bucky turned away from the couple, his hand on Sam’s knee. “You have a prosthetic, too?” He turned toward Misty. 

“Yeah. Carbon fiber and a titanium alloy. Good for functionality. What’s yours made out of?” 

“This one’s made out of vibranium. I have a contact in Wakanda from a cat who tried to kill me.” Bucky laughed. “Last one got blown off by Tony. It was made from a metal alloy called Adamantium.” Bucky took the Hookah pen that Sam was holding out toward him and took a drag of it. “That’s...fruitier than I’m used to, and I don’t feel the buzz. Is this weed?” He asked curiously. 

“You want it to be?” Jessica asked him. “I can score something that gives you that little push.” She grinned, cocking up a single eyebrow. “I know the owner. So, if you want...” 

“Wouldn’t mind. Especially since someone used the last of my stash.” Bucky said accusingly, shooting Sam a half-hearted glare. “Next time you want to be high, strap on your wings, Birdie.” 

“You’re sharing whatever you get.” Sam stated. “What’s yours is mine, Buck. You still have to make up from ripping the steering wheel out of my fucking car.” Sam grinned, his perfect mouth stretching into a bright smile. 

God, the things Bucky wanted to do with that mouth. He wanted his hands on the back of Sam’s head, fucking Sam’s throat until his voice was rough and completely fucked out. The things he would do just to get Sam on his knees. He wanted him so bad. 

“You still there?” Sam waved his hands in front of Bucky’s face. 

“Hm?” Bucky blinked, letting Misty pass him the joint Jess had called over. 

“Shotgun me.” Sam placed his thumb on Bucky’s lips and his cheeks heated up. “Come on. I don’t have all day, man.” 

Bucky nodded, taking a slow drag and holding in the smoke. He moved in close to Sam so their lips were almost touching, his hand on the back of Sam’s neck holding him in place. His heart thudded loudly in his chest and he blew smoke into Sam’s mouth. He could lean forward, just a little, and the two of them would be kissing. Sam’s soft, thick lips would be pressing against his own, Sam’s hands in his hair or grabbing a fistful of his shirt, his hands on Sam’s plump ass, squeezing it.

Tony wolf-whistled, breaking Bucky out of his lust-filled reverie. 

Sam looked at Bucky, his eyes slightly dazed and unfocused as his high settled in.

Bucky set aside his flask, the weed helping him calm his nerves. He didn’t freeze up or flinch when Sam pressed his face into his neck, breathing in deeply. “Damn you smell so good.” Sam mumbled. He was now fully in Bucky’s lap, and Bucky’s dick twitched in interest. “That for me?” He asked Bucky, grinning. 

Bucky swallowed hard, not sure how to answer. His brain was a cloud of dense fog, all he could do was feel the way Sam’s ass was pressed against him. 

Sam chuckled. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom.” Sam winked at Bucky and stood up, walking to one of the private one-person bathrooms. 

“Hey, Bucky, right?” Misty nudged Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky nodded, his face still flushed. He took another drag of the joint, the buzz settling in his entire body. “Yeah.” 

“I’m not sure how stupid you are, white boy, but you need to go and follow Sam if you want to get any. He’s waiting for you.” 

“He’s...?” 

“What the hell are you still doing here?” Misty asked him. 

Bucky ran out of the room, toward the private bathroom. He knocked once and Sam opened up the door, pulling him inside and into a kiss. 

_ Oh shit oh shit oh shit this is Sam. Sam is kissing me.  _ Bucky thought, his brain fogging up even more with lust and his body working on overdrive. He wrapped his arms around Sam, his hand traveling down Sam’s back and to his ass. It felt even better in his hands than he’d imagined, and he moaned into Sam’s mouth. 

Sam pulled away, his lips wet with saliva, and he slowly moved down Bucky’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt and leaving a trail of hickies down his chest as he went. 

“Shit, Sam...” Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and bucked his hips. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. 

Sam pulled Bucky’s joggers down to his knees, his boxers following. He sucked one of Bucky’s balls into his mouth before releasing it with a wet noise. He smirked up at Bucky before making his tongue flat and licking the tip of his cock. “You wanna fuck me?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Bucky nodded enthusiastically.

“Tell me how. Make me want it.” Sam ran his tongue along the underside of Bucky’s cock, teasing him. 

“Mm, I want to do so many things to you, Sam.” He breathed out shallowly as Sam wrapped his lips around his cock. “I want to tie you down in my bed, ass up, your legs spread wide for me. I want to wrap my hand around your pretty neck, not too rough, but not gentle either, and look you in your eyes as I fuck you until you go cross-eyed. I want to break you. I want to eat your ass until you're pushing my head away and crawling up the bed because it’s too much. I want to leave hickies where everyone can see. I want-Sam, oh fuck-” Bucky placed his hand on the back of Sam’s neck, thrusting forward. “I want to make you scream my name. I want to fuck you so hard that you wrap your legs in a lock around me and you’re raking your nails down my back.” Bucky let out a breathy groan, his legs turning into jelly as he came into Sam’s mouth. 

“That all you got?” Sam pulled away, licking his lips. “You talk big, old man. Back it up, and I might just let you do all that.” 

“Oh, Doll, I’ll give you what you want.” Bucky said, lifting Sam up with one hand and tugging his jeans and boxers down, holding Sam up and placing Sam’s legs onto his shoulders. He ran his tongue over Sam’s hole, using his free hand to support Sam's back and keep him upright. 

Sam’s legs trembled and he let out a soft whine, his hands gripping Bucky’s hair. 

“Sh-shit, Buck!” Sam cried out, his legs twitching as Bucky gathered saliva in his mouth, making Sam even more slick and licking the space in-between his balls and hole. Sam wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it quickly and tossing his head back in a moan. “I’m gonna-” He cried out, his eyes closing as he came into his hand.

* * *

 

“I should probably head home.” Bucky murmured, as he walked back to where everyone was, trying to play inconspicuous. “I can take you back if you want, Sam.” He called over his shoulder.

Sam nodded. “Me and the fossil are gonna go.” He said casually, nudging Bucky with his elbow. “See you guys next time.” 

“Use protection!” Tony grinned and waved them away. “I don’t want any Bucky Juniors walking around here.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony and picked Sam up, tossing him onto his shoulder and carrying him out of the bar. 

“Bucky, what are you-” Bucky cut Sam off. 

“We’re heading back to your place, and I’m going to make sure you can’t walk tomorrow. Got it?” He said, voice dominant and unwavering. 

“Yes Sir.” Sam grinned, raising his hand to his forehead in an army salute. 

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
